The Ice and The Fire
by Motoko is Motoko
Summary: When Kaede Rukawa meets a girl samurai who is pretty but her temper is as hot as fire, he falls for her. What will he do to tame the wild samurai with his looks?


Notes: This is my first ever fanfic so try to read your best. Watashiwa Sayonara!

Slam Dunk belongs to Dr. T except the extra female character!

When the Prince of Ice, Kaede Rukawa, meets a violent but beautiful new student, he doesn't know what will he do to romance her. When she teaches him how to fight with swords, all he has to do is to beat her in battle. What will he do now that he doesn't know how to fight with swords?

"Hi, icecold guy"

"Hello, Prince of Ice"

"Hiya, Super Rookie of Shohoku High!"

"Hi, Rukawa-kun"

That's the things that Kaede Rukawa hear from people at Shohoku High. _Grrr… won't they stop calling me Ice Prince, they're damn pissing me off.._

When he reached the Gym, a punch from Hanamichi Sakuragi met him on the stomach. "YOU"RE A FRAUD, RUKAWA!!" Sakuragi said. He keep on blasting evil things on the Ice Prince when he met an Akagi Punch on the head.

"You jerk! Stop that!" Ayako said to Sakuragi. Sakuragi walked away from him and then threw a basketball on Rukawa's face.

"STUPID!" Rukawa finally said on his cold-as-ice voice. "Hey! I'm a master of basketball so forget about saying Stupid on me!" Sakuragi said and then the two fought each other. "Hey! Stop! Stop! STOOOOPP!!!" Kogure said to both of them.

"Bastard" Rukawa said to Sakuragi. "Hmph, jerk" Sakuragi said back to Rukawa. "Stupid Master of Basketball" Rukawa shot back. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" Sakuragi said then punched and punched Rukawa on his stomach. The Ice Prince seemed unhurt.

"Hey! It's her!" Ayako said when she heard a faint knock on the Gym door. She swung it open when…

"Hiya, Ayako!!" Miyagi said to him. "Argh, is she late?" Ayako said to herself. "Haha, I never get late" Miyagi said to her. "

"No more jokes, Ryota. I said _she_ not _he_. I'm waiting for the new student" Ayako said to him worriedly and put her pencil on the temple of her forehead.

"Oh, when will she come?" Ayako said to herself. "Hah, hah, hah" Miyagi laughed and then his faced turned into worry, "D'nt you think that she's the girl I saw in the library. The girl's slightly lost" Miyagi said.

"WHAAT!?" Ayako said to him and threw her record book at Miyagi's face. She heard a knock on the door. "Must be her" Ayako said delightfully.

"Hi, Ayako" The girl said silently and then she dropped her sword on one of the benches in the Gym.

"So, how's sword-fighting?" Ayako asked the girl. "Never better, and I want to ask you a favor" the girl said to Ayako. "What?" Ayako asked her. "Could you give me a school map?" the girl said to her.

Sakuragi burst laughing on the back of the bench. "WAHAHAHAHAHA!! A SCHOOL MAP? YOU'RE CRAZY!" Sakuragi said to the girl.

The girl picked her sword and striked Sakuragi on his stomach. "Ouch, that hurts" Sakuragi said to her.

"You idiot!" Ayako said to him. "Good for you" Rukawa said. Sakuragi went out of the Gym, holding his stomach.

"I never guessed that your redheads have a belly!" the girl joked at Ayako. The team laughed except the icecold guy.

"What class are you in?" Akagi asked her. "I don't know" the girl said to him and then Akagi chuckled.

Rukawa was walking on the street when he bumped into a samurai. "Stay out of my way" Rukawa said to him.

The samurai tooked out the sword and then started on hitting Rukawa's stomach with the edge of her sword. "GRRR!! YOU'RE A BASTARD!" the samurai said.

He recognized the samurai's face. She was the girl in the gym with Ayako. "Sorry" Rukawa said.

She kicked Rukawa in the face and then walked off. "I never guess she was that violent" Rukawa said to himself and shrugged.

"Hey there!" Ayako said to her. "Where are you off to?" Ayako said to her. "Off for practice, where is Classroom 245 anyway?" the girl said but then Ayako wasn't there.

She was walking when she bumped into that Ice Prince guy. "Ouch!" she said. "WHY DON'T YOU MIND WATCHING YOUR PATH?!" She said to Rukawa and then grabbed him by the hand and started to kick him.

"Ouch!!" Rukawa said to her. "By the way, where is Classroom 245?" she asked him kindly.

"(cough) There, (cough) let me (cough) lead you" Rukawa said to her. "HASN'T YOUR HEAD GONE AS SOFT AS YOUR BELLY? I'M NOT FRIENDS WITH YOU!" she said to him but Rukawa insisted.

"Hmm, not so bad then. Why not?" she said finally. The two walked together and when Rukawa started placing his hand on her hand, she sensed it and grabbed it and Rukawa fell on the floor.

"DON'T SEDUCE ME!! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHEN WILL I HURT YOU!" she said to Rukawa.

"Hrm…" Rukawa said and then he walked fast. The girl grabbed his hand so that she could never lose track on Rukawa.

"You're the one" Rukawa said to her and looked at their holding hands. "How am I supposed to reach the Dojo when you're fast?" the girl said to him.

He ran faster and then the girl's hand slipped out of his. She fell down and Rukawa went back.

"Are you okay?" Rukawa asked her. "OKAY?! I'M NEVER OKAY! I WILL NOT BE OKAY!" The girl said to him and then…

"What are you to been up to?" Ayako said to the two.

"Hi" Rukawa said to her and then Ayako hit him with a newspaper. "First date, huh?" Ayako said to him.

"There's 245, but no classes…" the girl said to Ayako. "Don't worry, you could hang-out with Rukawa" Ayako said to her dirtily.

"I don't like your tone" Rukawa said to her. "Dou'ahou, never thought that you could date!" Ayako said to the girl.

"Haha, funny" Rukawa said to Ayako. "Gotta go, Ryota's calling me" Ayako said. "AYAKO! MY LOVE! WOOHOO!" Miyagi shouted.

"Where are we going?" the girl asked Rukawa. "I dunno" Rukawa said and then left her alone.

_Stupid cute bastard, stupid cute Rukawa, stupid cute ice prince…_ was all that the girl thought. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!!! Rukawa get out of my head!!_ The girl thought.

The same was with Rukawa, he was…_Would you stop fucking my head? I don't know if I love you! _Rukawa thought.

Were the two in love with each other?

_THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. _

:) _Hope you enjoy it. I'll be happy if you give me good comments, but I also consider bad comments **nice **but not so very nice, that is. _:p


End file.
